destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Destiny Wiki
Release date correction Can someone correct the release date on the main page? It should be September 9, 2014, not 2013. :P--[[w:c:Halo:User:Spartacus0898|'Spartacus']] [ Talk • ] 23:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out, I've fixed the date! 00:25, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Beta info The game's beta has been confirmed for July 2014 , and it would be more beneficial if the main page said this instead of "Summer 2014". Thank you. - I Am Phantomu, And I Have Spoken. 23:49, May 15, 2014 (UTC) :Agreed; thanks, I'll make this edit right now. Foman123 (talk) 05:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Broken Links? The small pop-up icons that say they link to your Bungie group, and your Wikia game guide do not link. They simply show you the icons. Please fix this if this isn't supposed to happen. Thank you. ''- I Am Phantom, And I Have Spoken.'' 17:15, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :Huh? You mean the "Community Links" part? They work for me. -- 17:38, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::That's odd. The icons aren't working for me. They just link to the pictures posted on the wiki. Maybe it's something wrong with my browser or something. You do mean the bungie and destiny game guide pop-up icons at the top right of the page, right? 17:43, May 24, 2014 (UTC) :::I figured out what you were talking about. It was a typo error in the template page. Fixed it... thanks! Foman123 (talk) 22:49, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, you meant the social media icon and image link to the game guide apps to the right of the page. I misunderstood you, but Forman123 has already fixed it by now. -- 12:12, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Destiny Alpha Information I don't know if this is the right place to ask about this, but seeing that this is the talk page for the "Destiny Wiki" I believe it stands to reason that I should place this question here (if not please tell me so I can move this to the appropriate section). There have been tons (and I mean, TONS) of information flowing in from some sources on the internet about the Destiny alpha. I was wondering if creating new pages and reconstructing old ones based on much of this information should be enacted, even if much of this IS from the alpha, making some of it subject to change (I'm assuming not much, because the game is going to be released soon). Since there is much info to go through, I hardly doubt we should include every piece of new information until the game actually is released, such as some briefly seen armor set names, or unimportant npcs. Please inform me if we should include this information that is questionably "credible". Thank you. [[User:PhantomAdmiral|''Still Alive.]] 05:40, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :This is probably a better subject matter for the forum, but generally yes, screenshots, videos, footage, and other verifiable information gleaned from the Alpha is perfectly acceptable as source material for this wiki. Thanks! Foman123 (talk) 18:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Custom Destinypedia Image I created a png of the a custom destinypedia image I had stored in my computer from a while back. Here's the link: imgur.com/CWphCSS Now it's not an overly-imaginative or complicated image, and is pretty much the same as the current one (excluding the symbol substitute for Destiny). I was just wondering if you guys wanted it for personal or future wiki use. It's all yours. Thanks. [[User:PhantomAdmiral|''Still Alive.]] 03:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Factions link in toolbar broken In the toolbar, the Factions link (Destiny > Characters > Factions) leads to the deleted page Factions instead of the more recently created Faction page. JDbbx (talk) 07:45, December 13, 2014 (UTC) :Still no fix for the link. I'll drop a message on an admins page. Silicon Soldier (talk) 13:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Fixed. Thanks! -- Vektor0 (talk) 16:35, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Missing Page There is a blue pulse rifle named Psi Lento III that has no page so could someone please make a page 4 it? Thanks 12:58, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :You can make pages yourself too, you know. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] 13:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know how. Btw I'm the same person as before Peanut Stephens (talk) 13:48, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Above the nav-bar, there is a button called "contribute." Click that, add new page, name it, then copy and paste stuff over and change everything to suit. If need be, one of the more experienced editors will go in and get things settled. [[User:Kamikaze839|'Kamikaze839']] :::Yes I would do that but I deleted the weapon which was stupid of me so if anyone has it could they do it. Peanut Stephens (talk) 00:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Do you remember what type/rarity it was? I can keep an eye out for it. SnowWolf75 (talk) 04:04, October 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Yeah it was a rare pulse rifle if you could find it that would be great. Thanks Peanut Stephens (talk) 07:59, October 3, 2015 (UTC) New Page I just created a page called Regicide for the quest where you kill Oryx could someone experienced fix it up and stuff? Thanks. Peanut Stephens (talk) 13:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) News Section Correction In the News Section, it says "Users in need of assistance should contact an Administrator or Moderator." with 'Moderator' linking to a "Destiny Wiki:Moderators" page that does not currently exist. Just pointing this out so an admin can direct that link to the correct page.--[[w:c:Halo:User:Spartacus0898|'Spartawhale']] 17:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up Spartawhale (Spartacus0898). That main page module is in desperate need of a clean up (there is at least one other bad link in there). And as for the Moderators page, currently there isn't on so that will have to be corrected. I'll post a reply once its all done. Silicon Soldier (talk) 22:44, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Updating images to .png? Hello, I previouisly added a bunch of location screenshot images to this wiki last year. I'm just wondering if I should update them with .png versions as the .jpegs are slighlty lower quality. Lemonny3663 (talk) 00:56, May 23, 2017 (UTC) :If you have higher-quality images, feel free to update them. If you do so, please also be sure to edit the replaced image and add so that we know it can be deleted. :Also, in the future, the best place to discuss general Wiki-related topics would be the . :Thanks for your help! -- Vektor0 (talk) 20:04, May 24, 2017 (UTC)